candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Festive Fiesta
| released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible }} Story Tiffi celebrates New Year's Eve, as well as the milestone of the 200th episode, along with Dexter, Mr. Yeti and Bubblegum Troll. New things *Magic mixers appear in sugar chests (two-layered in this case) for the first time in level 2988. *Locked wrapped candies have a fixed colour of orange for the first time in level 2976. Levels Despite being the 200th episode, Festive Fiesta is still nearly impossible, with the mean of 7.07. It contains three hard levels: , and , three very hard levels: , and , seven extremely hard levels: , , , , , and , as well as one nearly impossible level: . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Cranberry Cottage. Gallery Map= Map EP200.jpg|Map layout (unfinished) Map EP200 V2.jpg|Map layout (2nd Version) |-| Levels= 2976 no booster.jpg|Level 2976 - |link=Level 2976 Level 2977 Reality.png|Level 2977 - |link=Level 2977 Level 2978 Reality.png|Level 2978 - |link=Level 2978 Level 2979 Reality 4th Version.png|Level 2979 - |link=Level 2979 Level 2980 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2980 - |link=Level 2980 Level 2981 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2981 - |link=Level 2981 Level 2982 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2982 - |link=Level 2982 Level 2983 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2983 - |link=Level 2983 Level 2984 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 2984 - |link=Level 2984 Level 2985 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2985 - |link=Level 2985 Level 2986 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 2986 - |link=Level 2986 Level 2987 V4 HTML5.png|Level 2987 - |link=Level 2987 Level 2988 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 2988 - |link=Level 2988 Level 2989 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 2989 - |link=Level 2989 Level 2990 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 2990 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 2990 Level 2990 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 2990 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 2990 Trivia *This is the 200th episode in Reality. Also, in this episode, Tiffi has same clothes like Bubblegum Bazaar because this episode is a milestone. **The opener is similar to the opener of Delicious Dynasty, requiring wrapped candies, as well as the episode's number of a certain colour (200 in this case) and having the same number of colours (four). *This is the third New Year's Day themed episode and the 11th episode exclusive to HTML5. *This is the second in a row of three consecutive episodes with a celebratory theme. The previous episode celebrates Christmas. This one celebrates New Year's Day and the release of the 200th episode. The next episode celebrates Level 3000. *Odus can be considered as among the characters, due to flying above level 2986 (which is a Nightmarishly hard level). *This is the last episode with all levels below 3000. *This and Cranberry Cottage, the previous episode and a Christmas episode, is referenced in Soda Surf, level 2018, because they celebrate Christmas and New Year 2018. *Fiesta is another word for party or celebration, fitting the episode's theme of being a milestone. *This episode shares its first name with Festive Forest and its second name with Tiki Fiesta, a Dreamworld episode. *This is the fourth HTML5-exclusive episode in which the episode name is not related to food or drink in any way. Category:Milestones Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Holiday-themed episodes Category:Celebration-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Troll Category:Episodes with Mr. Yeti Category:World finales (HTML5)